During an offset frontal impact of a vehicle, the direction the impact is offset from major structural components of the vehicle. Offset front impacts can be simulated with a small offset rigid barrier (SORB) frontal crash test. For example, the Insurance Institute for Highway Safety (IIHS) sets a standard for a SORB frontal crash test in which the vehicle impacts a rigid barrier at 40 miles/hour with 25% of an outer portion of the vehicle overlapping the rigid barrier.
During the front impact, the wheel may be oriented with a front portion of the wheel being positioned outboard relative to a rear portion of the wheel. In this position, the wheel may be trapped between a bumper beam of the vehicle and a rear of a wheel well of the vehicle. As the bumper beam moves toward the rear of the wheel well, the bumper and/or other components of the vehicle may force the wheel to intrude into a passenger compartment of the vehicle, e.g., through a floor or dash of the vehicle. Intrusion of the wheel into the floor or dash of the vehicle is a metric recorded in the IIHS SORB frontal crash test. There remains an opportunity to design components of the vehicle to prevent the wheel from intruding into the passenger compartment during an offset front impact.